The Past of Bella Halfling
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Sequel to Halfling. Before Bella met and fell in love with Edward she was in love with Jacob. This is the story of how Bella first met Jacob and fell in love with him and the story of how he was murdered right in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

The Past of Bella Halfling

Chapter 1

_If you haven't read Halfling then please read it first. Enjoy =)_

The year was 1601.

Bella was half vampire and half werewolf.

She had a mother named Renee who had a little werewolf in her blood, a father named Charlie who was full vampire and a brother named James who was also full vampire.

Bella had been alive for close to a thousand years.

One evening Bella sat on the chair in the living room reading a book.

"So James said that his bringing over his girlfriend to tell us some news?" Charlie asked.

Bella put her book down to look at her parents. 'News? What's he up to?'

Renee nodded. "Yes. He told us that he will be over with Victoria soon."

Charlie turned to Bella. "You're going to behave when your brother comes over aren't you?"

"Father his up to something with Charlotte." Bella said. "I know it."

"He is properly going to tell her that he a vampire that's all." Renee replied. "You shouldn't get worried about him."

'I don't know.' Bella thought. 'I have a feeling that something is going to happen.'

"You get along with Victoria don't you?" Renee asked.

Bella nodded. "Of course I do. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Nothing bad will happen to her Bella." Charlie replied.

Later there was a knock at the door.

Bella stood from the chair that she was sitting on.

"Bella!" came a voice.

A girl with red hair, tan skin and beautiful aquamarine eyes came walking towards her and threw her arms around her to give her a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Victoria." Bella said as she smiled.

"And you as well."

James walked into the lounge room and Bella's mood suddenly shifted.

"Hello brother."

"Hello Bella."

"Do you always have to be so stiff around him?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not stiff."

Victoria laughed and walked to James's side as Renee and Charlie joined them.

Charlie glared at Bella.

"Mum, dad we have some great news to tell you." James said.

"What is it?" Renee asked.

"We're getting married." Victoria said.

Renee and Charlie gasped together and hugged both Victoria and James.

"Congratulations son." Charlie said.

James turned to Bella. "Are you going to give your dear old brother a hug of congratulations sister?"

Without saying anything Bella gave him a quick hug.

"Congratulations." She said to Victoria. "Excuse me I need to go." She headed for the front door.

"Bella where are you going?" Renee asked.

"I just need some air. I'll be back soon." Bella said as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella stopped beside a lake and sighed. 'He's getting married to her. Why are mum and dad so blind to see the truth? His using her. He doesn't even love her.'

As she walked along the riverside she saw a young boy throwing stones into the river.

He turned towards her and smiled.

Elvira smiled slightly back at him.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." Bella replied.

"My name is Jacob Black." He said. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Bella." He whispered her name. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here to this beautiful lakeside on this fine evening?" Jacob asked.

"I just needed some air." Bella replied. "You?"

"I always come here to keep myself at peace."

"That's nice but its way late. Aren't your family worried about you?"

"Family? I don't have a family." He sighed. "At least not anymore."

Bella gasped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. What happened?"

"It was four months ago when they passed away. Both my parents were very ill from Yellow Fever. My little sister went not long after they died."

"So it's just you?"

Jacob nodded. "It's just me."

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

"Don't be. I'm doing fine on my own."

"Bella." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see James standing behind her. "Nero what are you doing here?"

"Father told me to go look for you to bring you back home." James said as he looked to Jacob. "Who is this?"

"James this is Jacob."

Jacob smiled slightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

James looked Jacob up and down before turning back to Bella.

"We're leaving. Now."

Bella sighed and turned back to Jacob. "Good bye Jacob. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Jacob smiled at Bella. "I hope that I get to see you again Bella."

"Why did you do that James?" Bella asked as they walked away from the river.

"You're not meant to be hanging around with humans Bella." James replied. "Do you remember the last time you did that?"

Bella groaned. "That was years ago and I've gained control of my vampire side and werewolf side. I liked Jacob. And how come you're allowed to hang around humans and I can't?"

"Because I don't have both vampire and werewolf running through my veins." James replied.

"You know that I can control myself around them now." Bella said. "Why can't you see that?"

James didn't reply.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Victoria. Do you love her?"

James smiled. "Why are you suddenly changing the subject Bella?"

Bella looked at him in the eyes. "Answer my question James. Do you love her? Don't lie to me. I don't want to see Victoria get hurt. She deserves better."

James sighed. "Yes. I do love her. Happy?"

Bella still felt uneasy about him and Victoria but she nodded.

When they got back home Victoria walked over to Bella to hug her.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah I just needed some time to myself."

Victoria smiled. "Don't worry Bella. You'll find someone someday."

"Sorry?"

"You were upset that your brother has someone and you don't have anyone in your life?"

"I…. I guess I was."

"Don't worry. Some guys are right under your nose." Victoria replied as she pulled James into her arms. "Like my darling James was. I knew that he was the right person for me when I first laid my eyes on his handsome face."

James kissed her head.

'She's so innocent.' Elvira thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Bella walked along the riverbank.

'Don't worry some guys are right under your nose.'

Those words rang in her head.

'Is the right man close then?' Bella thought.

"Hello again." Someone said from behind her.

Bella turned to see Jacob standing behind her.

"Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well." Bella replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have lunch. Would you like to join me?"

It was then that Bella noticed that Jacob was holding a picnic basket in his hand.

Bella nodded.

"Come to my side then. I won't bite."

Bella smiled and sat down next to him.

"So what's the matter?" Jacob asked. "Is something troubling you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You have that look that says that something is troubling you. Tell me what's bothering you."

"My brother is getting married."

"So your brother is getting married huh?" Jacob said. "Is that what's troubling you?"

Bella nodded. "Yes and I'm not sure if he really cares for her or not."

"Well he must be otherwise he wouldn't be marrying her."

"What do you mean?"

"You only marry someone if you really love them. So your brother James must love her."

Bella sighed and looked down towards the grass. "You don't know my brother. All he cares about is himself. He doesn't care about Victoria."

"Maybe your wrong?"

Bella looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said maybe you're wrong about him. Maybe deep down he loves Victoria. Maybe you're just worried for nothing."

Bella stood. "Don't you dare say that. You don't know anything about my family."

She turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me."

"Wait Bella. Please don't leave."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Bella eyes widened. "You love me? But we only just met."

Samuel nodded. "Yes I know but that still doesn't change the fact that I still love you. And this is something that I've been wanting to do." He said as he kissed Bella on the lips.

"I love you Jacob." Bella whispered.

Jacob smiled. "Good."

"So what does this make us?"

Jacob grinned. "I'm your boyfriend now."

Bella smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"I want to meet your family."

"Now?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

Bella nodded. "Alright. They should all still be there."

Bella walked into her house with Jacob behind her.

"Hello? Mum, dad are you here?"

"In the living room dear." Renee replied.

Bella walked into the living room with Jacob to see James, Victoria, Renee and Charlie sitting on chairs.

"Bella who is that behind you?" Charlie asked.

"Mum, dad, James, Victoria I would like to introduce to you my boyfriend Jacob Black."

"Boyfriend?" James said.

Charlie stood from his seat and walked over to Jacob and Bella.

"It's nice to meet you son." Charlie said as he shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you to sir."

"So what were you talking about before we interrupted?"

"Our wedding date." Victoria replied.

"Oh you set the date already?" Bella asked. "When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks." James said.

"A few weeks?" Bella said.

"Victoria and I decided that we didn't want a big wedding." James said. "It's going to be small."

'Of course you decided that.' Bella thought.

Victoria nodded. "I can't believe that I'm getting married soon."

'Neither can I.'

"We decided to New York for our honeymoon." Victoria said.

James stood from the chair and walked over to Jacob.

"So you're Jacob." He said.

Jacob nodded. "And you're James."

James smirked. "Yes."

"Nice to finally meet you. Officially of course." Jacob said as he held out his hand for James to shake.

James didn't shake it.

James turned back to Victoria. "We should get going Victoria."

Victoria nodded. "It was nice meeting you Jacob." She said as she walked out with James.

"So Bella are you taking Jacob to the wedding?" Renee asked.

Bella nodded and turned to Jacob. "That's if you really want to come."

Jacob smiled. "I'll go with you anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wedding day...

Bella nervously sat next to Jacob waiting for Victoria to come down the aisle.

"Hey don't be nervous." Jacob said. "Nothing is going to happen to Victoria. Trust me. James cares for her."

Bella nodded.

They stood as Victoria came down the aisle and walked towards James.

Bella could see Renee tearing up during as the wedding progressed.

A few weeks later Bella and Jacob were having a picnic by the lake when Renee came running over to them.

"Bella thank goodness I've found you."

"Mother what's wrong?"

"There was a terrible, terrible accident. James and Victoria were on their honeymoon. They were walking the streets when some thugs came and attacked them. James tried fighting them off but couldn't stop one of them from killing Victoria. He was very distraught on the phone."

"Victoria is dead?" Bella asked as she widened her eyes.

Renee nodded. "He is going to bury her there in a cemetery and his coming home in a couple of days."

'He killed her.' she thought. 'He actually killed her.'

A couple days later Bella and Jacob were sitting on the couch when James returned.

Renee hugged him. "I'm so sorry about Victoria James. She was a lovely girl."

"There was nothing that I could do to save her." James said. "I wish I could have been stronger to save her."

"It's okay son." Charlie said.

"Go hug him." Jacob whispered.

"What?"

"Go hug your brother."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because he is your brother and his sad."

Bella rolled her eyes and stood and walked over to James and hugged him.

The next day Jacob and Bella stood next to the lake where they first met.

"Bella I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Please know that this isn't because of what happened with James and Victoria. It's because I love you."

He got down on one knee.

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "Bella. Since the moment I met you here by this lake I knew that I loved you. Will you marry me?"

Bella nodded. "Yes."

Jacob smiled. "Great. Let's go tell your parents."

"No not yet. I don't want them to know just yet. Only us."

Jacob nodded. "Very well. Did you want to stay over my house tonight?"

Bella nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Bella sat in bed as Jacob slept.

Bella sighed. 'I have to tell him soon what I am. But how?' Bella's attention shifted to the window sliding open.

She jumped out of bed as James climbed in.

"What are you doing here James? You shouldn't be here. Get out before Jacob wakes and sees you in here."

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life Bella." He said. "I'm not leaving here until I've shown you your mistake."

Bella shook her head. "Love isn't a mistake James. You of all people should know that."

He chuckled. "What will you do if he finds out what you are?"

Before Bella could answer him Jacob woke.

He gasped when he saw James standing by the window and jumped in front of Bella and held his arms out protectively.

James chuckled. "Good you're awake. Now I can see the lights leave your eyes properly as I kill you."

Bella's eyes widened. "Jacob please step aside so that I can protect you from James. You won't be able to defend yourself against him. You have to trust me on this Jacob. James is too dangerous."

Jacob didn't budge from his spot.

James chuckled again. "Bravery won't do you any good. I guess you don't know what Bella is then do you Jacob."

"No don't tell him James."

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked. "What's going on?"

James smiled. "Shall I be the one that tells you the truth Jacob? It seems only right that you should hear the truth when you're going to die in a few minutes. Your darling lover has been lying to you Jacob since the moment you laid your pretty little human eyes on her about what she truly is. She isn't human…she's not what you are. She's part vampire, part werewolf."

He gasped and turned to Bella. "Is this true? Is he telling the truth about what you truly are?"

Bella nodded. "It's true. Every bit of it. I'm not human like you are."

He smiled. "I don't care."

Bella frowned. "You don't care that I'm a monster? That I drink blood from humans? That I might have to kill people just to survive."

Jacob shook his head and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes as he said. "No, I love you Bella. No matter what you are."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

He walked over to Samuel and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

Bella screamed and tried to get James off him but James threw her to the ground.

"Now watch as your lover dies." He said as he put his lips to Jacob's neck and tore it open.

Bella screamed again when he let Jacob go and fall to the ground.

Bella ran to his side.

He was bleeding badly and his eyes were wide in surprise.

Bella flinched when she smelt the blood. 'I must not taste his blood.'

"It's alright." She said. "You're going to be alright."

"That's right Bella." James said as he smiled. "Lie about his fate. Lie about what is to come."

Bella turned to him and said. "Shut up." Before turning back to Jacob.

James threw Bella to the side as she tried to work to save Jacob and kneeled in front of Jacob and plunged his hand into his chest.

"No! Stop it James!" Bella screamed.

James didn't listen to her.

When his hand came out he was holding Jacob's heart.

Bella looked down at Jacob and his eyes were frozen wide as he stared at nothing and he had stopped breathing.

"No!" she screamed.

James threw the heart down next to Jacob's body and stood as Bella grabbed the heart and forced it back in and tried to make it beat again.

He smiled down at Bella as he watched what she was doing.

"Don't bother helping him now Bella." He said. "He's finished. You can't bring him back. Don't bother trying anymore."

"No! Jacob I love you. Please don't leave me! Please….. come back."

"I tried to warn you Bella." He said. "But you wouldn't listen to me. I said that there is no love for our kind."

Bella looked up to him with tear filled eyes. "Is that why you killed your wife? Is that why you killed Victoria?"

He grinned wickedly and nodded. "That's precisely the reason. I was bored of her and told her I didn't love her in return as she loved me when I killed her. She was so naïve to think that I could ever love someone like her. She was human and she was weak compared to me. I used her and got rid of her. It was the perfect place to stage it all. I knew that no one would help her if she screamed. And yet she screamed anyway up to the point where I tied her down and stuffed tissue paper into her mouth to keep her quiet. I guess she fainted from the lack of air but that didn't make any difference. That made it even better for me."

"You tortured her." Bella whispered.

James nodded. "Yes. She woke several times with me bitting something and she would scream. Eventually I bit into her neck. She tried to struggle against me but of course that failed. I tore her open and smiled when the lights left her eyes. When she died I drank her dry."

"Mother and Father are both in love." she said. "Why should that be different from Samuel and I?"

"Because Mother and Father are different to humans." He said as he climbed out the window. "I really hope you've learnt your lesson sister. I really don't want to do this sort of thing again."

Bella turned back to Jacob's body and started crying. "I'm sorry that this happened to you Jacob. I never meant for this to happen. I was going to turn you into what I am." She stood and took the white sheet off the bed and put it over Jacob's body. "Goodbye my love." She said as she climbed out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Bella got back to the house she found that James was already there sitting in a seat.

Renee and Charlie were with them.

Renee stood and went to her side. "Bella don't do anything foolish."

"Foolish? Foolish! Mum do you have any idea what James has done?"

"Of course I do honey. James just told us."

"He killed him and you're just standing around like it's nothing. He killed him!"

"Bella calm yourself." Charlie said.

Bella growled and her eyes went red and ran towards James's side and grabbed him around the neck.

James smiled at her. "Go ahead. Do it."

"Bella stop this." Charlie said.

Bella turned to him. "You're on his side?"

"We are on no one's side."

"Did you even care about Jacob?"

"Of course we did." Renee replied.

Bella shook her head. "I don't believe this." She said as she headed for the front door.

"Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm getting as far away from this place as I can. I can't be near him anymore. Good bye." She turned to James. "One day I will kill you for what you have done. I'll avenge Victoria and Jacob."

"Bella please wait." Renee said. "Don't go."

Bella ran out the door before Renee could stop her.

"Are you happy James?" Renee asked. "Are you happy with what you did?"

James nodded. "Very."

"Thanks to you this family is split apart." Renee said. "We may never see her again."

Bella entered an empty house and leaned against the door and started crying.

"One day Jacob I will avenge you as well as Victoria." Bella said. "I swear that your death will not be in vain. Right now I will never see my family again. I will start a new life."

The end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

Halfling - Controlling the Monster Within will be coming soon.

As soon as I figure out what to write for the beginning of the story and the whole storyline for it I will start posting it as soon as I figure the whole thing out.

Please be patient with me as I have Writers Block at the moment.

Those of you who has had it in the past would know how annoying Writers Block can be.

Anyway the story will take a look back to when Bella was trying to control the werewolf within before she met Jacob.


End file.
